A Country Visit
by mattsloved1
Summary: Sherlock is finally being introduced to John's Nan.


As promised, here is the next Wednesday fic post. I as going to post a ladybirds piece but, since it's my birthday, I decided on this one instead. Blame the fluff! ;-)

I don't own them.

Much thanks to MLC and JAL for all their help!

* * *

The stories had started their second day of living together. Sherlock had always been curious about the woman John spoke of with respect, love, and admiration. So, after knowing the doctor for nearly four years, he couldn't help but be excited at being invited to John's Nan's for tea. Before, John had always visited alone. Which meant this visit was an important step in their new romantic relationship. One the sometimes oblivious Sherlock, at least when it came to interacting with live people, couldn't miss.

The drive took them just over two hours. They were greeted at the door by a woman John introduced as his Aunt Elizabeth. Sherlock was polite and shook her hand and then worked on being patient while John spent a few minutes asking after her family. They both laughed, John more genuinely, as his aunt shared a story about her youngest grandchild. After glancing at her watch, she told them she would be running errands while they visited and would be back in a few hours unless they called. John assured her they'd be fine. With a smile, he turned and made his way downstairs, through the kitchen and then a set of French doors that lead to a quiet back garden. While following, Sherlock took note of the overflowing bookcases and photos lining the walls.

In the shade, an older woman was seated at a round iron table. Beaming, she rose and drew her grandson into an embrace before turning to Sherlock. Expecting a handshake, he was surprised when she insisted on giving him a hug as well. One that showed she was stronger than a person expected upon first glance. He knew it was ridiculous, but Sherlock couldn't help but feel cared for, surrounded as he was by the wrinkled arms. He found himself reluctant to leave them.

They were waved towards nearby chairs and John moved to pour for each of them. With tea and scones at hand, conversation followed. At first it was just John and his Nan. The two enjoyed catching up since his last visit had been almost three months before. Sherlock listened to them talk and found he wasn't bored at all.

Nan, she refused to let Sherlock call her anything else, then turned her attention to him and asked about their latest case. He looked at John for guidance, it had been a rather bloody one, but John merely smiled over the top of his cup and nodded. Giving his partner a look of disbelief, Sherlock followed his lead and shared what information he could.

He was rather amused to find, due to her enthusiastic remarks and questions, that John had inherited his black humor, intelligence and moral compass from his grandmother. She was a rapt audience and even whispered, 'brilliant' more than once. Sherlock could not help but preen and loved that he was able to impress more than one Watson in his lifetime, Harry being a lost cause.

The three continued to talk for more than two hours and it was not until John saw his Nan yawn that they stopped. Knowing it was time for her to take a nap; he helped his grandmother inside while Sherlock brought in the tea items and left them on the countertop. When Sherlock entered the living room, he found John tucking a blanket around his grandmother. Her feet propped up on a footstool while she reclined in her chair.

John gave her a big smile, a long hug and chuckled at something she said. She had spoken so low, Sherlock hadn't been able to catch her words. Shortly after, her arms opened in his direction and he quickly moved into them. Before letting him go, she gave an extra tight squeeze and he heard the words, "Thank you for loving my John" whispered in his ear. Moved, Sherlock could only nod. He ended the embrace and made his way to the door, John calling out a goodbye to both his grandmother and aunt, as he followed.

During the ride back to London, Sherlock felt John rest a warm hand on his right thigh, his touch sure. As he slipped one of his own hands down to cover it, Sherlock thought of how lucky he was to now have two Watsons in his life.


End file.
